Sick As a Fire Dragon!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Lucy is sick in bed with a rare, deadly, and contagious disease. The only people who can't get it are Dragon Slayers. While Gray, Juvia, and Erza go to find the antidote, Natsu takes care of Lucy at home. Will there relationship grow or will it die off along with Lucy?


_**Lucy's POV**_

I was at the guild looking job requests when I start to feel really, really dizzy. Everything is spinning and everything is going fuzzy.

"Hey Lucy!" I hear Natsu greet. I slowly turn around and I see Natsu with Happy flying above him.

"Hi guys." I weakly state. I then feel my legs give way and I start to collapse. I black out. I can barely hear the voices around me.

_**Natsu's POV**_

So I saw Lucy at the job request board and I said hi to her.

"Hi guys." Lucy states weakly. She takes one step towards us and she starts to collapse. I run over and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" I question her. I can't get a word out of her. She blacked out. "Yo Mira, can you come take a look at Lucy? I don't think she's feeling well." I lay her across on of the tables and Mira walks over to Happy and I.

"Oh my Lucy's out cold!" Mira yells. This grabs everyone's attention. Levy, Gray, Erza, Macao, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, heck even Gajeel, and a bunch of other guild members came around.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Gray questions. Mira is about to feel Lucy for a fever.

"Ow!" Mira yelps as she holds her hand. Elfman runs up to his sister.

"Sister, are you alright?" Elfman questions.

"I'm fine, but Lucy's has an incredibly high fever. It's almost unnatural. I wonder what I could be." Mira states.

"Fire Fever." A voice stated. Everyone turned around to see gramps walk up through the group.

"What's Fire Fever?" Cana questions.

"It's a terrible disease that can kill." I froze. If it can kill, does that mean Lucy's a goner? She can't die. "But there is a cure. There is something called Frostbite Berries. When crushed and feed to the one who is sick, it instantly cures the one that's sick. It's contagious, so I recommend that everyone back away." Everyone then took 3 huge steps back. "But the only people who can't get it are Dragon Slayers." Everyone stares at me and Gajeel. I walk up to gramps.

"I'm guessing you want me to do something?" I question him.

"Yes. I need you to take care of her. Gray, Juvia, Erza." Gramps stated. The three of them took a step forward.

"What do you want us to do master?" Erza questions.

"I want you to go and find Lucy some Frostbite Berries. They should be found in the most northern part of Fiore. Be careful." Gramps warns them.

"Of course. Let's go." Gray stated. Juvia, Gray, and Erza sprint out the door the northern part of Fiore.

"Everyone else go back to your usual business." Gramps states. "Natsu, take Lucy and come with me." Gramps walks in front of me while I have Lucy on my back. We walk into the infirmary and I lay Lucy down on a bed. "I want to give you the specific details alone because I don't want to frighten anyone else so listen here boy."

"Alright, I'm all ears." I reply.

"Fire Fever is a deadly disease. During this, the victim is able to breathe fire and have fire come out of different places on their bodies. But, since there body isn't able to do that on a regular basis, it can kill them by burning their heart. I want you to be careful. You can't get the disease. I need you to take good care of Lucy, alright?" Gramps put Lucy's life in my hands.

"You can count on me." I reply.

"Oh, and one more thing, since Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer-" I cut of gramps.

"Look I know that everyone trust him and I do too, but I can't trust him with Lucy just yet. He hurt her badly. I don't mind if he helps, but I need to call the shots and I can't leave him alone with her." I state. Gramps looks at me for a while.

"Alright. I'll trust you'll make the right choices. Besides, I'm sure that Levy will make Gajeel listen to you." Gramps joked. I gave him a big smile and I put Lucy back on my back.

"I'm gonna take her home and let her rest." I state. I walk out of the guild and to Lucy's place. I walk up to her bedroom and I place her gently on her bed. My stomach then began to growl.

"Damn it. All of this excitement made me forget how hunger I am!" I yell. I walk over to her kitchen and I look for something to eat. I raid her fridge and I get some good stuff to eat. But then I hear a scream. I know that scream anywhere. "LUCY!" I drop the food and I run to Lucy. She's sitting up clutching her stomach in pain. She looks over at me and I know that she wants answers.

"Natsu! Why am I in so much pain?! Help me!" She yelled. But this wasn't her regular yelling. She was normally angry at me. But she was yelling from the pain and she wanted my help. She put her arm up to mouth to cough but something worse came out than just germs. Fire. She burned her arm and screamed even louder. "It hurts so much…" I can't stand to see Lucy like this. I walk up to the edge of her bed.

"I know it hurts." I reply. I have to do it. I jab her in the stomach to knock her out. "I'm sorry. I can't watch you be in so much pain. Just rest." She blacks out again and the screaming stops. I plop down on my butt and I let out a big sigh. Geez, she can be a huge pain in the neck. I then hear Lucy grunt. She's either having a bad dream, or she's still in pain. I then look at the burn on her arm. I wrap it in bandages and I just stare at Lucy. I wonder. How did she get this? It couldn't have been because of me, could it? I start to feel really sleepy and I fall asleep on the floor. When I wake up, its dark out. I look around and I don't see Lucy in bed. I then walk up to her bathroom door and I knock.

"Hey Lucy, you in there?" I question waiting for a response.

"Yeah. I'm almost done. I'll be out there in a sec." Lucy responds.

"Just get dressed. I'll come in when you're done and I'll help you get to bed." I reply.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Just get dressed. I'll come in when you're done and I'll help you get to bed." Natsu offers.

"Alright." I walk out of the tub and put on my pajamas. "Okay, you can come in now." Natsu walks through the door and up to me. He kneels down with his back to me. I stare blankly at him.

"Well, you gonna get on or what?" Natsu complained. I climbed onto his back and he lifts me up. Natsu carries me over to my bed. He lays me down and tucks me in.

"Natsu."

"What is it?" he replies.

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu froze with fear. But it wasn't the kind of fear that he has of Erza sometimes. This fear made me scared.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"What's wrong with me?" I froze with fear. I didn't want to hear that come out of Lucy. I have no choice but to tell the truth. I tell her everything that Makarov told me. Her eyes grew wide. "I see. So I may die if the others don't come back soon."

"Don't talk like that!" I yell. Lucy is puzzled. "Gray, Erza, and Juvia will be back before that and you'll be just fine!" I yell. "Get some rest. I don't want you to stress yourself."

"Natsu." Lucy started. I look behind me. "Thank you." I give a smile and a thumbs up. I sleep over at Lucy's for the night.

The next day came. I wake up on the floor next to Lucy's bed. I sit up and look at Lucy. She sleeps so peacefully. I just hope that this disease will wear off when she gets the berries. I hear a knock at Lucy's door and I decide to go and open the door. I open the door and I am shocked to see Gramps and Gajeel at the door.

"Natsu. I have bad news." Gramps stated.

"What is it?" I question.

"You better sit down. He already told everyone at the guild." Gajeel told me. Gramps, Gajeel, and I sit at the small table Lucy has and Gramps starts talking.

"Listen. If Lucy doesn't get the berries need for her recovery, then I am afraid that she only has until sundown today to live." I freeze. Lucy can't die.

"I won't let her." I whisper.

"Listen man. Everyone at the guild is upset too. No one wants this to happen to blondie here so-" I cut off Gajeel.

"Shut the hell up!" I throw a punch at him and Gajeel backs away. Just before either one of us could land a hit, Makarov separates the both of us. "I won't let her die! Ya hear! Gray, Erza, and Juvia will make it back in time! She means too much to all of us for her to die!"

"Dude shut up and-!" Gramps stops Gajeel.

"Gajeel, let's go back to the guild. I think that we need to leave Lucy alone." Gramps and Gajeel leave and I sink to my knees. I don't want Lucy to die. She's too important. Her spirits will all miss her, I mean, except for Aquarius. I look over at Lucy and she is sitting up.

"I heard everything."

_**Lucy's POV**_

"I heard everything." I tell Natsu. Natsu looks at me confused. I then feel sick to my stomach. I start to run to my bathroom. I feel like I'm about to puke. I lean over my toilet and I start to puke. It's not food or blood. It's lava. My mouth burns. I want water, but I feel it will come back up.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy runs into the bathroom about to bring up her lunch. I run in after her and my worst fear is realized. Lucy is coughing up lava. It's pouring out her mouth and into her toilet. I run to her side near the side with the flusher. After she's done puking, she's screaming in pain.

"Natsu! Make it stop! It hurts!" She keeps screaming and I don't know what to do. Her inside has to be burning. She might want something cold. But Gray's not here. Damn it! What am I supposed to do?!

"Lucy…" I kneel down in front of her. She looks at me with tears covering her big brown eyes. I pull her in close and I wrap my arms around her. We sit there in silence. I know that Lucy is surprised. I hear Lucy about to gag and I let her go. She continues to cough up lava and screaming after she's done. When she coughs and nothing comes out, fire takes the lava's place.

"I feel like my insides are burning!" Lucy yells. After I see that she stops puking, I carry her back to her bed to get some rest.

"You just rest. I'll get you some water or something." I tell Lucy.

"I'm not going to make it." I turn around and I see Lucy staring at her ceiling. "Makorav and Gajeel are right. I probably will die soon. So that means my spirit contracts will be broken. That also means I will be with my mother."

"No. I won't let that happen! Erza and the others will be back in time!" I argue.

"Whatever you say. Just be prepared." Lucy falls asleep and I sink to my knees and tears start to blur my vision. I can't watch Lucy die. I can't look at life the same without her. I lost Lisanna. I'm not gonna lose Lucy too. I look out the window and the sun is going to set soon. I have little time left with Lucy. I climb onto her bed above her covers and I lay next to her. Lucy wakes up. "What are you doing?" Lucy must really be low on energy if she can't yell at me.

"It's alright. Just relax. I won't hurt you." Lucy falls back to sleep and I cradle her in my arms. "I won't let anything hurt you." I whisper in Lucy's ear. My eyes slowly start to droop and I fall asleep with Lucy in my arms. I wake up a little later and the sun is just about to set on the town. Lucy's breathing is getting heavier. I don't like this one bit.

"Hey Natsu!" I hear a voice yell. I look out Lucy's window and I see Gray, Erza, and Juvia outside her door in the street. "We got the berries! Lucy's got 2 minutes left! Let us in!" I run down the stairs and I open the door. Gray, Erza, and Juvia burst through the door.

"We have to hurry!" Erza states. We all run into Lucy's room. Gray and Juvia go into her kitchen and grind up the berries. Erza and I sit by Lucy's side. She's taking huge breaths and I can hear her heartbeat slow down.

"Lucy, if you can hear me, Gray and the others are back and you're gonna be just fine, so hang on!" I yell.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I wake up and I am surrounded in a bright white light. I am still in my pajamas. I walk around and I see a figure a bit farther away. It was a woman. She was wearing the dress that I ripped when I went to see my dad after Phantom Lord was defeated. No. It can't be.

"Mom?" I can't breathe. The woman heard me. She turned around to look exactly like me. "MOM!" I run up to my mom and I hug her. "Where am I?" I question her.

"You're on the border between life and death." No. I guess I should've seen this coming. I was coughing fire and puking lava. I guess my insides are burning from the inside. "The only way you can live, is if your friends give you the berries within the next minute." I haven't seen or heard Gray, Erza, or Juvia's voice. I am going to die. "I've been watching over you." I look up at my mom.

"You have?" I reply.

"Of course I have. You're my little girl and nothing could change that. You're friends are all really loyal. Especially that Salamander." Natsu?! I guess she's right. He never left my side. I'll miss everyone in Fairy Tail. I want to say goodbye, but I guess I can't.

"Goodbye everyone." I whisper.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Lucy. Lucy!" Lucy stopped breathing. I don't believe it. She's gone. She's really gone. After everything we did to save her. It didn't work. Lucy, I am so sorry, I let you down.

"Natsu, calm down. She's gone. Do you think that you're the only one who is hurt?!" Erza holds me back.

"No, she's not dead! She can't be dead! I won't let her die!" I keep on yelling and screaming trying to get free from Erza's grasp. Nothing works.

"Erza. We should leave Natsu alone. I think he wants to say goodbye alone." I heard Gray suggest. Erza let's go of me and the three of them walk out of the room. Why? What did Lucy do to deserve this? Please Lucy, come back. I lean in close to Lucy's lifeless face.

_**Lucy's POV**_

For some reason, I feel something pressed against my lips.

"This is very interesting." My mom states.

"What is it?" I question. An image project itself onto the white. I can't believe him! When I'm basically dead he makes a move! Geez what's his problem.

"I think it's sweet." My mother adds in. "He thinks that true loves kiss can bring you back." I never thought of that. I mean, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. Maybe by kissing me he's trying to get all of the fire out of me and into him because he can eat that.

"Natsu…" His name escapes my lips. I then see myself disappear. "What's going on?"

"You're going to live. I guess I can't be with you just yet." My mom states. I run up to my mom.

"But I want you in my life again!" I yell.

"It's alright Lucy, after all, I've been watching you the whole time I was gone." My mom assures. "Besides, I will always be there when you need me."

"Mom. I promise I'll see you again someday." I promise.

"Oh and Lucy." My mom states.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I've read your letters. Tell your father that I loved him so much too." My mom states.

"Alright." I disappear. I open my eyes and I see Natsu above me.

_**Natsu's POV**_

"Natsu?..." I open my eyes. Lucy. She's alive. She's really here.

"Lucy…" I look down at her. "I don't believe it. You're alive."

"Yep. And I feel a lot better." Lucy sits up. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Uh, It's not a problem, just don't scare us like that again or else I won't help you with your rent." I state. Lucy comes in closer to my face. She kisses my check. I feel smoke come out of my ears and I feel the blush on my face. I fall over.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I think I broke Natsu.


End file.
